The overall goal of this core is to integrate projects through use of common biologic and psychosocial assessments to permit shared specific aims and analyses. The Assessment Core specific aims focus on identifying and using existing appropriate psychosocial assessment tools whenever possible, and when necessary, developing new items tailored to this research. Specific Core aims are to establish standard collection protocols for saliva and blood for the salivary cortisol and genetic assays; to assure appropriate assay of the biologic samples through collaboration with the GCRC; to produce final measurement instruments to collect psychosocial data for the clinical projects; and to undertake cross-project exploratory analyses relating psychosocial factors, salivary cortisol, and genetic polymorphisms to pooled expectancy outcomes.